


Taking a nap

by lemurmur



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cowgirl Position, F/M, First Time writing Smut, I just wanna see more Dwyer content, Missionary Position, Not too much talking, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemurmur/pseuds/lemurmur
Summary: Taking a nap won't be enough this time though.





	Taking a nap

Today, just like any other day, was exhausting for you. You made sure to check on everyone after today's battle, which took you a lot of time and energy.

You couldn't wait to go home to your husband, though. He was working all day as well, however he managed to get home before you did. 

When you opened the door of your shared room, the sweet scent of your favourite tea greeted you, followed by a lazy glance from your husband, who was sitting at the table. 

"Welcome home, honey." Hearing his voice calmed you right away, as usually. It felt like everything you were stressing over before was thrown out of the window.  
Before you could've answered, he spoke up again.  
"Can I interest you in a nap, princess?"  
He was already making his way to the bed.  
You swear you saw a small smile on his face, as he lifted up the balnket and tugged himself under it, while you were taking off your armor. 

As you stepped near the bed, he immediatetly lifted up his arm, as well as the blanket, offering you place. You sat on the side of the bed, and he couldn't wait anymore, so he pulled you in an embrace, which you gladly returned. Now you were in eachother's arms under the soft and warm blanket.  
You know him enough to know that if you don't speak up now, he will fall asleep. It's not that you don't like taking naps together, but this time you wanted a bit more affection. Cuddling was not enough for some reason. 

"I missed you so much all day, you know..." you spoke softly.  
You didn't get a reply for a little while, then you saw him open his eyes a little.

With half-lidded eyes looking at you, he replied with "I missed you too", but you were barely able to catch that, as you were distracted by his arms tightening around your body.  
As a response, you put your leg on his waist, trying to bring him closer to you.  
He got the hint, and leaned over you very slowly, while closing his eyes. You closed yours right before his lips captured yours. He bit your lower lip gently, waiting for you to open your mouth for him. You caught yourself smiling before you let him in, letting his tongue wander in your mouth. He carefully held you closer to him, as your left hand was in his hair, making it even more messy, and your right hand was slowly moving up and down on his lower-back. 

He pulled back, and gazed down at you, eyes full of affection. He had a small smirk on his face. Maybe he wanted to say something, but you didn't let that happen as you quickly pulled him back down.  
You started to push him to his back with the help of your leg, until you were laying on him, with your legs seperated on his torso. No one broke the kiss while changig position.  
It was getting too hot under the blanket, but neither of you payed attention to that, yet.  
You were too busy with the hardening feeling under you, as you slowly started to grind against it. You felt his arm slowly wander down from your back to your butt, grabbing it, then slowly and gently rubbing it in small circles. He was so hard by now.  
The one who broke the moment was him, capturing your tongue with his teeth. It didn't hurt. It was rather playful. You couldn't free your tongue though, but he seemed to be enjoying the situation, with a smug smirk on his face.  
When he let your tongue go, you pulled back a little, so you were able to see his face sweating and blushing deeply. You were proud of yourself, as this was a rare sight. The blanket was gone by now.

"This won't do for today..." you said softly as you leaned forward, stopping only a few inches apart from his face. 

He was so glad to hear it. It wasn't the first time you guys were in such a situation, but he was way too worried to suggest it again since then. That was so long ago though.  
Now, wasting no time, he kissed you rather roughly. He was so hungry for all of this. No, he was so hungry for you. And so were you for him.  
This time while your tongues battled eachother's, he gently pushed his hand under your bra, firmly grabbing your right boob. His thumb was playing with your nipple, making you moan.  
With his other hand, he wanted to unhook your bra. His face was so focused as he was struggling with it, you couldn't help but chuckle. You didn't want him to feel bad about it though, so you decided to kiss him on the cheek, and then you started to lick his neck.  
Slowly getting rid of eachother's top clothings, both of you ran out of patience. 

"S-shall I...put it in now?" he said with a few pleading whines following after. 

"Not yet." You said in a teasing tone as you slowly started to pull down your pants.  
He gave out a needing whine when you sit back on him in your underwear.  
He rested his hand on your legs, waiting for you to allow him in. 

It looked like he wouldn't let you get off him again. The underwear had to be pushed to the side, giving him the chance to enter you. 

He was helping you by holding his shaft in place with one hand. You sat down slowly, neither of you wanted it painfully, so you took your time getting used to him inside you.

It also gave you a chance to stay quiet, so it was less likely to get caught because of the voices. 

When there was only a few centimeters left out of his cock, he decided to push it in fastly.  
You let out a surprised moan.  
"I'm sorry, princess...Are you okay?"  
He said breathlessly, looking up at you.  
You nodded in response. 

"Can I ...start moving now?" he said in a tone filled with lust and need.  
You gave a reassuring nod again.  
He started to move right away. His thrusts were kinda lazy and slow at first. 

"A-ahh...." He moaned as he heard the sound of skins touching. He felt amazing right away, however it took you a few thrusts to feel better. You started to move your hips as well, moving together with his. You locked your right hand with his in the air, while his other hand was on your waist, to keep you in place. 

You could tell that he was about to cum already by his fastening pace of panting and thrusting. He was rougher as well.  
"D-dwyer...ahh...please..."  
He wanted you to cum as well, so he held himself back from cumming as much as he could. 

He quickly sat up, holding your back and pushing you down under him. He kissed you hungrily as he penetrated your pussy. You haven't seen him this energetic in a long time. It just meant that he really loved you. You both were sure that he wouldn't be like this for anyone. He wanted you to feel so damn good. He wanted to be the best for you.  
"....love y-you..." he panted into your ears, driving you closer to you climax "..so much..it's so good" 

He kept you very close to him, and you were embracing him with your legs. He was shaking so much by now.  
"AHhhhh.."  
It didn't take long until you came with a moan.  
He was following you right after, collapsing in top of you. 

He fell asleep before his head hit the bed. After getting him off of you, you reached for the blanket, tugging both of you in. You carefully brushed his sweaty hair with your fingers. You found him adorable when he slept. You couldn't help but chuchkle to yourself quietly.  
It was time to take a nap.


End file.
